


Ghost Chase

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, creature!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Now that things have calmed down somewhat – or at least people seem to have realized that most monsters just want to live in peace – Dean likes to believe that everything’s getting easier.





	Ghost Chase

 

Now that things have calmed down somewhat – or at least people seem to have realized that most monsters just want to live in peace – Dean likes to believe that everything’s getting easier.

And then there are days like today.

Jody just called him. “I know how this will sound, but a school near my station seems to be haunted.”

“Haunted?” Dean asks, frowning. It’s his first free weekday in a while, and he hoped he could relax for a bit. And why should a ghost suddenly pop up? Rowena and Crowley have told him about ghosts, and how they were common back in the dark Ages when magic was more plentiful, and of course there was this one time –

Oh. “I see” he says flatly.

“Yes, and now…” Jody suddenly laughs.

“Everything alright?”

“Yes, but you know how kids are. Half of them swear they’ll never set foot in the building again, and the other didn’t want to leave in the first place.”

Dean knows exactly which kind he’d have been. “Alright, I’ll ask around.”

Granted, “asking around” isn’t difficult these days. Most people he needs live right next to them.

First, he sends Cas a text to let him know what’s going on, then he makes his way over to Crowley. The demon has just completed one of his rituals and seems relaxed; good, considering Dean has no idea what to do.

“A ghost? A honest-to-God haunting? Squirrel, you never fail to surprise me.”

“Glad to be off service on that front, but still, I’d rather like to know what we’re supposed to do about it. Any failure to get rid of the ghost won’t look good, since the public will think –“

“Dean, Dean, Dean, you worry too much.”

He huffs. “I just want us all to be safe.”

Crowley’s eyes soften in a way he wouldn’t have thought they could when they first met. “Of course you do.” He clears his throat. “I mean your sort of good-good shoes probably needs everyone to like one another. That’s in your blood.”

“Right.”

“Drink?”

Dean accepts.

Crowley calls Rowena over, who arrives soon afterwards. She’s accompanied by Gilda. “I took the liberty to call her over. Ghosts are just another part of nature, albeit one that’s supposed to have ended already.”

Dean nods; really it’s not the most illogical thing he has ever heard, being married to a siren. “How can we get rid of it?”

“We can’t” Gilda sounds scandalized. “How would you feel if you were a spirit, just minding your own business, and then –“

“Gilda” Dean says, raising his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like this. But it’s scaring the kids.”

“I understand” she replies softly. “I’m the one who should apologize. You’re not like me.”

He nods.

“Alright, so now that we are all one big happy family again –“ Crowley begins, but at that moment, Cas comes in.

“Cas?”

“I got Rachel to cover for me” he says. “The school – it’s one of those I spoke in.”

“This isn’t your fault, sunshine” Dean mutters, drawing him in for a kiss.

“Can you stop it? This is a demon’s house, I have a reputation to uphold –“

“Yeah, yeah, your Highness, that’s why you gave out candy to all the children who decided your house was cool-looking last Halloween –“

“That was in order to make sure everyone is safe, as you should –“

“Dean, Crowley” Cas interrupts them; he doesn’t get to speak further because the door opens and Sam waltzes in.

“I should start locking it again” Crowley muses as Dean asks, “Hey, Sammy, thought you had an important court date today?”

“I did, and I finished it, then I saw Jody had called. What’s this about a ghost?”

After they’ve explained, Sam says, “SO we can’t really banish it.”

“Lore says they are brought to a place of eternal torment if we do that!” Gilda sounds shocked, but immediately calms down. “It’s one of the stories we grow up with.”

“I love it already” Crowley replies.

“Okay, so no banishing” Dean decides. “Any idea how to move it?”

Five pairs of eyes turn to stare at him. “What? It would be much better if we could bring it somewhere safe, and not –“

“Lorelei” Crowley says slowly, “I take it all back. You can kiss him for that.”

Cas frowns. “It’s possible.”

“It’s ingenious” Gilda decides while even Rowena looks impressed.

“No offense, but it’s really not that hard a plan to come up with” Dean says.

“You don’t understand. We monsters – we aren’t deficient, but we are set in our ways when it comes to many things. You humans are more flexible” Gilda explains.

Crowley smirks. “I assume you wouldn’t tell us just how flexible this particular one happens to be, Cas –“

“Crowley!”

* * *

First of all, they have to find a proper environment for a ghost, one where they’ll feel comfortable in, and so they venture deep into the woods to find the darkest corner they can.

Dean and Cas are strolling along hand-in-hand; now and then either of them chases a few pixies away. “Not exactly how I pictured my day off, but hey, what can you do.”

“I’m sorry” he answers. “I know you just finished that long prospect, and –“

“Hey, I get to take a walk with my husband, who I thought I wouldn’t see until evening” Dean kisses his hand.

Cas’ eyes are glowing, but there’s no one to ensnare here, and he hasn’t needed magic to draw in for years now. “It’s a beautiful day.”

“It is. Problem is – oh wait, let’s go deeper. Didn’t Rowena say this was the oldest part of the forest?”

Cas nods. “Means there could be some strange influences at work –“

A twig behind them snaps. Dean sighs. “Come on.”

Crowley appears next to them. “How did you know it was me?”

“There’s no nodded to protect the others, but like Cas said, anything could happen here.” Not that he’s not thankful. God knows how many scrapes Crowley got them out of since they met – that said, he also got him into enough, but then – that’s just their normal, now.

“Oh nice. Really gloomy” Crowley says and Dean becomes aware that the temperature around them has dropped considerably. He shuffles closer to Cas.

“What the –“

“Old magic. Witches must have been casting spells in this part of the woods for centuries.”

Dean shakes his head; his thoughts are turning a little sluggish. “And what exactly –“ He stops talking when he realizes he’s slurring.

“Oh” Crowley realizes, “Of course a human would be more affected.”

Cas squeezes his hand. “I’ve git you, my love, I’ve got you:”

And he has, Dean realizes, suddenly finding it easier to breathe and think again. There’s just something about – “The snare is working on me again, huh” he says.

“No. I am simply suing my magic to counteract the one’s that bruised deep into this forest.”

He nods and suddenly stands still. “Guys, not that I am not flattered you were worried about me, but does anyone else think this would be the perfect place for a gloomy mansion?”

They look around. Some part of Dean is surprised that there isn’t a creepy house already there.

“You are right” Crowley decides, “I’ll get on it immediately.”

* * *

Turns out, chasing the ghost of a Victorian scullery maid through the school (and how did that happen, exactly? Doesn’t seem to Dean like there’s much of a history of Victorian scullery maids in the USA) isn’t as easy as it sounds, and it’s pretty difficult to figure out what she’s clinging to. According to Gilda, there has to be something, and they only have to take it with them and out it in the mansion Crowley’s building at the moment to move the ghost.

“Rowena” Dean says into his earpiece, “Any idea where it is?”

“I am casting the spell, dearie – second floor” she tells him, and he meets up with Sam, Cas and Gilda.

Thankfully, the spell makes the object glow, so –

Dean groans. “Seriously? We have to tell the school they have to get rid of their beloved soccer trophy?”

“We’ll have to try, at least.”

And so the rest of their afternoon is spent arguing.

Dean will later admit that it does help that Crowley can flash his demon eyes when principals get enraged.

* * *

“So now we’ve got a haunted mansion in our neighbourhood too” Dean muses that night. “Adds a certain flair, don’t you think?”

“I have a feeling we’ll have to be careful around Halloween, lest anyone sneak in” Cas replies, smiling. “But yes, I can’t deny that it seems to fit.”

“Well then, since my day off was interrupted” Dean says, moving close to him “I think we should –“

All of a sudden, a violent storm breaks out. A quick glance out of the window proves that it only encompasses three or four houses in the street.

He catches his eyes and sighs. “Let’s check it out.”  


End file.
